Echo, Sequel to You Need not be Lonely
by mycatsaninja47
Summary: THIS IS A SEQUEL TO YOU NEED NOT BE LONELY! Go read it :) LokixOC Loki and Kat are living in Asgard, and surprise! They have a kid- spunky 5-year-old Castielle "Caz". But when a Amora kidnaps the new princess in an attempt to get to Thor, her parents team up with 14-year-old Luke to save her. Their quest is riddled with magic, action, and mystery, in the race against time.


Hit it With a Bat, chapter 1

"Castielle Jenavyve Laufeyson, you get back here right now!" I shouted as the 5-year-old rushed down the hallway, giggling like a maniac. I ran after her into her room, which was dark blue and had stars painted on the ceiling.

"Hm. Where could she could be?" I asked slowly, acting as if I didn't see the red converse under the blue curtains. I mocked turning around to leave and she giggled.

"And... GOTCHA!" Growling playfully, I spun around and snatched open the curtains, revealing a light brown-haired little girl with deep blue eyes and a tan coat.

"It's time for school, Caz. Your first day of Kindergarten! This should be exciting!"

Caz sighed.

"I don't wanna go to a school in Asgard. I wanna be a regular kid, on Earth! Like you, Mommy!" She complained with perfect grammar. She was basically a perfect angel of a girl- but she just didn't like Asgardian life. She didn't want anything to do with the beautiful planet; she wanted to be normal.

"Cazzie, I know you do." I sighed, crouching down so that I was eye level with my daughter. "But your dad will be recognized if you do. And anyways, Asgard needs a princess like you." I booped her nose with my finger, and she smiled slightly.

"Yeah... I don't want Daddy to be hurt or anything... but I want to be treated like normal! I want regular friends that don't only like me 'cause I'm a princess!" Her amazing eyes lowered. I bit my lip.

"Sweetie. You know... you know you can never be normal. And that's an amazing thing. I wanted to be normal too, but-" I focused, and frost started covering my palm, "I realized that I wasn't. And neither are you."

Castielle sighed. Then she smiled squeezed her eyes shut. Moments later, her skin flooded blue, intricate patterns all over her. Then she held her hand up, and a miniature fire danced along her palms.

"But... what if this happens while I'm at school? Everyone will be scared of me." She bit her lip, a habit she got from me. I smiled and winked at her, hugging her close as she returned to normal.

"It won't happen. Remember your training, okay? We'll have another session tonight."

My baby smiled reluctantly. "Okay... if you say so. Let's go!"

She grabbed my hand and led me outside the room, leading to the living room. She had wanted a normal life so much, we had at least agreed to get a normal house in Asgard instead of living in the castle. And how we let her attend a public school instead of being homeschooled.

"Daddy, I'm going to school! Just like a normal girl!" Caz yelled, running to Loki. He was clothed in a bathrobe, and his hair was sopping wet. She hugged her father around the waist, and he smiled warmly.

"That's very nice, Castielle. Now may I please get dressed?" He asked gently. My heart melted, just like it always does when I see the way he looks at her. We had chosen the name "Castielle" for its Latin meaning- "Angel of Thursday". She was born on a Thursday, and we believed she was our little an

"Okay daddy!" She turned to me. "Now kiss Daddy good morning so I know you still love each other!"

I laughed, and my husband chuckled. It was a morning tradition of ours, so I was used to it, but it never failed to make me smile. Loki suddenly spun me around and dipped me tango style, kissing me. Caz giggled happily, jumping up and down.

[[Loki's POV]]

After Castielle left, I sat back on the couch, thinking. Thor had summoned me to an urgent mystery meeting later that day, and I hadn't the faintest idea what it was about.

Suddenly, I shot up straight, my eyes wide. Today is the 8th anniversary of Kat and I meeting!

I slunk back down, trying to process it all. 8 years ago today... wow. 8 whole years since I mysteriously appeared into that dingy apartment, to a girl that offered me soup. I ran through the events in my head. Emma, Matthew, the fountains, becoming that Derek kid, Blake and Kat (I shivered), switching bodies with Stark, saving Kat, moving to Asgard- our first kiss. Then... the Micro. Blake. And after that... the fall.

I pushed myself out of the cushions and onto my feet. _Only about an hour until the meeting starts_, I thought as I made my way to the master bedroom. _Better get ready._


End file.
